Hevenly destiny( Thiên mệnh)
by HI I Am Akai
Summary: It had begun since that fateful night. She lost everything that she loved. The happiness and laughs were replaced with silent and sadness. Just a moment ago, everything was still there. Just a moment ago, she still had a dream.


**Heavenly destiny** _ **( Thiên mệnh)**_

 **Yo! This is a Tokyo ghoul crossover high school dxd fan fic from Hi I Am Akai production®**

 **This is just a trailer. The rest of the story will come out after the lunar new year( in chinese calender)**

I don't own TG or HS Dxd.

 **Chapter 1. nightmare** _ **( ác mộng)**_

Story starts.

 _ **11:57**_

…

 _ **11:58**_

…

 _ **11:59**_

…

 _ **12:00**_

… _ **pip pip pip….pip pip pip….pip pip pip**_

 _ **12:01.**_

…

 _ **"BANG"**_ There was the sound of the door slammed open, destroyed the silent of the night. Not long later was the sound of the footsteps. As expected, there were many people stepped in, through the broken door. Their faces couldn't be seen because of the dark but strangely, the light was still enough to see the black wings on their back, which were similar to the ravens.

From the behind of the group of strange men, a man slowly walked toward as the other stepped to the side for him. He looked at the dark room slowly before a picture caught his eyes.

There was a family picture hanged on the wall. Inside it, just like any normal family pictures, was the sence of the family members smiling happily. The leader kept looking at the picture for a few seconds before he made his words.

"Find them! Kill anyone you see, spare no one!" the he said calmly with his cold tone. his followers followed the order and split out, looking for their targets.

 _ **~~~~ My~~~~~~**_

"Kaze, Yuki, wake up now! I need you two to wake up right now!"

It was the sound of the door forced open again, but stepped in wasn't a bunch of people now, it was a young woman.

she opened the door and wasted no time as she rushed to the big bed and started shaking the two young girls. The hurry and worried, was showed out from her voice and sweating face.

" Kaze-chan, Yuki-chan! Kaa-san want you to wake up now!" she said again louder yet not liking shouting out as she afraid that someone else would hear her voice.

 _ **"CRACK"**_

But when she realized that there wasn't much time left and how unluckly, her little daughters don't know what is coming to them as they still wiggled themselves under the blanket. The woman sat next to the bed. She took a moment to think before she ran to the room windows and bunched it cracked open, leaving a huge hole there. She then rushed back to her daughters place. She snatched the blanket away and carried them on her shoulders, much to the young girls surprise, before jumped out the room through the hole where the windows once were.

 _ **"step" "step" "step"**_

It had been a few minutes since she started running, in the night of the forest were only the sound of her foot steps and her breaths. Her daughters had woken up because of the shaking when their mother carried them up and jumped out of the windows, which were on the second floor of the house. They could hear sound of wind flew through their ears buzzing. They found themselves in the forest in midnight and carried on the shoulder by their mother. Didn't know what was happening, the bigger girl asked with panic in her voice.

"Kaa-san? What is going on? Why are we running in the forest in the night like this?"

"we are in danger now Kaze-chan. We are being attacked by the enemy". The woman answered her daughter between the huffs as she kept running like an arrow flew through the forest.

Kaze's eyes went wide in horror when she heard her family was attacked. In a moment of thinking, she suddenly shouted when she realized something.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san, where is Tou-san? Why doesn't he come with us? No! We have to come back and help…"

"No, we won't come back Kaze". Before the girl could finish her words, her mother had stopped her. Kaze's eyes couldn't help but open wide due to the surprise and shock when she heard her mother said that they won't come back; they will abandon her father behind with the enemy.

" How can you say that Kaa-san? We need to comeback, we can abandon tou-san with them!"

"The most important thing now is to take you and Yuuki-chan to the safe place. Your father had sacrificed himself for us and I can risk … " _**"slash"**_

Now this time the person couldn't finish the sentence wasn't her daughter but herself as she suddenly jumped to the left and dodged a spear from behind. Without hitting any targets, the spear hit the forest floor with a _thud_ sound.

The woman jumped again, dodged the spear for the second times, but sadly, the luck wasn't with her tonight. Without seeing anything behind her, the woman followed her instinct, with was much stronger than normal human's. but since her enemy wasn't a normal human, he esaily threw a spear though her thigh and made her fell down.

 _ **~~~~~~~Name~~~~~**_

The woman shouted in pain when something made it way through her thigh, below her short nightwear. She fell down the face on the ground as she couldn't run anymore because of the sudden pain. Her daughter fell over her shoulder and face to the ground like her. The woman grunted in pain before she helped herself sat up and looked over her daughters and shouted in worried.

"kaze!, yuki! Are you two okay? Are you hurt?"

"We are okay kaa-san!" Yuki answered her as she rubbed her arm, which was a little hurt when it hit again the rocks on the ground. But her mother don't need to know this, this is just a small wound after all. Her mother had more thing to deal with right now and she didn't want to be deadweight.

The woman exhaled when she found that her daughters weren't hurt. It was so luck that the spear didn't hit her daughters. she thought to herself. She used one hand help the wound tightly, tried to control the pain. The wound on her thigh began to heal itself quickly until there was only the blood cover her thigh She turned her head to behind and looked up, just to see the one that injured her. It was a fallen angel with 4 black wings behind him. The fallen flew on the mid-air and looked down at them with an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"You" the woman growled angrily while glaring deadly at him, realease her KI.

The fallen just looked unaffected and answered back with his disgusting voice.

"Huh? Do You want something whore? Why don't you running anymore? Use your useless legs and run now. What are you waiting for whore? Hahahahaha"

The fallen angle mocked her with his speech, smirked as he created a long spear of light in his hand.

"Don't worry whore. I will give you a quick dead, it won't hurt much. Maybe a spear in a stomach will make it. I just can't bring myself destroyed that pretty face and that body you have there. Your lucky bastard of a husband! Maybe I will have some fun with your body and then with your little daughters there as a bonus, just look at their face, how adorable when they are showing their fear."

The fallen said as he stared at her body which was barely covered by the nightwear she was wearing. Her white shoulders and apart of her breasts was showed out, the same for her creamy white legs.

His speech and the disgusting tone made Kaze and Yuuki shivered while made their mother angrier.

"I will kill you before you can do anything you sick bastard". She glared at him with her red Kagunes.

"Heh, let see that" it was all the fallen said before he threw the spear at her.

Just in a blink of an eye, much to the fallen surprise and shock, the spear hit the ground instead of his target and more than that. The woman was out of the sight of him. Before he could ask " _How_ ", the woman appeared again in front of him. She didn't let him have time to react as she used one of her Kangune and swung it down at his chest, made a deep cut from the shoulder to the stomach while her hand held his neck and broke it.

He made a _"urk"_ sound as he fell to the ground and stopped moving.

 _ **~~~~~~Is~~~~~~~**_

"weak!" the woman said before she spit into his face. Before turned to her daughters derection.

Seeing a small chance for them to escape before there would be more of the fallen angles come here, which might be much stronger than this one. She rushed to her daughter's place and shook their shoulders and looked at the bigger one.

"Kaze, Kaze! Look at me honey, look at me!" she shook violently and got the girl's attention. She took a deep breath before continued.

"Listen to me Kaze!. I need you to take Yuuki-chan and run out of here. Do you still remember the cave that I showed? It nears the lift at the edge of the forest. I want you take Yuuki and run to that cave as fast as you can hide inside and wait for me. If one week later, I still not come yet, I want you to come to…"

She stopped in her middle sentence. She was about to say someone's name. Someone she and her husband knew and trusted enough to take care and protect her little daughters. But how unluckily, it had to come to this situation for her to realize that she… they didn't have anyone they trusted enough. With them, everyone else was the enemy.

There was no friend. She had no friend, no family members except her daughters and husband. No father, mother, brothers, sisters, cousins.. She thought about her husband's old family, maybe they could…no, she deleted that idea immediately. They were not trustable, because if they had been, they wouldn't have become his " old" family. Finally, she turned back to her big daughter and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry I will come and find you and Yuuki, no matter what. Now Kaze, take Yuuki and run away from here," she urged Kaze as she tried to hold up the tears, she took a deep breath, not allowed it to fall down from her black eyes.

"Kaa-san." That was the last world she could hear from her daughters when Kaze carried Yuuki on her back and ran into the dark forest in front of her. she couldn't help but smile sadly and let the tears fell down. It was her end, Right here. she knew this day would come.

But it was so sudden, it was too soon and it was still so painful to think that she couldn't see her husband, her lovely daughters anymore. But it was okay with her. at least, she wouldn't die uselessly. She would die, sacrificed her own life for the lives of her Kaze and Yuuki, The little hopes of her and Kuzuha-kun.

She slowly got herself up, the kangunes stretched out, turned to behind and looked at the fallen flew to her place from far away.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Ka~~~~~~**_

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**

The shout liked at knife cut deeply into the girls hearts. Tears kept falling and legs kept running. They kept running on the dark path. In front of them was covered by shadow, just like their situation.

Kaze ran, she didn't know how long she had been running. She had stopped cried as the trace of tears was the only thing left on her cheeks.

Crying is weak. Because of that, she can't cry, she won't. Right now, she has to be strong. Strong for her parents, for Yuuki-chan and for herself. That was all Kaze could think at that moment.

Suddenly, Kaze heard the sound of wings flapping. It became more clearly.

It brought fear to both of the girls faces. Yuuki help Kaze neck and wrapped her legs around her hip tighter and asked her sister with fear in her voice.

"Onee-chan, will we die here? will we be killed by those strangers too? _Sniff_ why did they do this to us? Why did they kill Tou-san and Kaa-san? _Sniff_ …I am scared onee-chan"

"what the heck are you saying Yuki? Stop talking about the stupid things like that. We won't die here. we won't. and stop crying."

Kaze said to her little daughter as she tried to made her sister calmed down. She knew how Yuki felt right now.

Kaze ran. She ran and began to wonder why the way to the edge of the forest was so long today, is it because she got lost? No, it can't be! She couldn't be lost. She had walked pass this path of the forest for thousand times. How cound she lost?

When the hope was going to fade away. Kaze saw the light, the light of the moon. The edge of the forest was right there. Her eyes wided in happiness. She collected all her power left and jumped forward.

 _ **~~~~~~~Ze~~~~~~~**_

She made it! She knew she had made it. She had come out of the forest. And she had left the strange men behind since she couldn't hear the wings flapping nmore. She couldn't help but smile happily.

"Yuki, do you see that? We made it! We are here Yuuki, let find the….. ?"

She asked her sister excitedly, but she didn't hear Yuuki answer back.

"Onee-chan"….

"Onee-chan, it hu..hurt. my chest i..is _cough_ hurt onee-chan. _Cough_. It hurt so much."

Yuki whispered weakly from behind.

Kaze dropped her eyes wide.

 _ **Play Unravel: Hide's death version.( if you can't find, pm me, I will post it on in my profile link)**_

"Yuuki? Yuuki, what wrong? Are you okay?" Kaze asked worriedly as she felt something bad. She used her arms and help Yuki arms high up so she could turn around and checked. Yuki suddenly fell down but Kaze quickly caught her. using her arms wrapping around Yuki back, she was about to lay Yuki down when

Her hand felt wet.

Kaze was dead silent with her eyes opened wide. Her hand touched Yuuki's back and it felt wet and sticky. Yuki's shirt was soaked and all wet. She then felt something else as it stung her hand when she touched it.

There was a huge spear stabbed through Yuuki back, the tip was pointed out from the chest as it was cover with blood, which was flowing out from Yuuki wound.

 _ **~~~~Hi~~~~~~**_

 _ **THUD**_

Kaze fell on her knees as Yuuki's body weakly fell onto her lap. Kaze looked back to the way they had run pass and saw a trail of blood began from the forest and ended at their place. She then touched her back and felt the pain. The spear had made it way though her sister body and almost hers too, Yuki had lost her life for her.

Kaze hugged Yuuki head with her arms and pulled it into her lap, rubbing her hair slightly. Her soulless eyes kept staring at Yuuki's back.

"Onee-chan, I am cold _cough_ it is so cold _cough cough_. Could you hug me like this for .. _cough_ ...ver onee-chan? Cough cough… I i. wants Kaa-san I want tou.. _cough_. I miss them onee-chan. I miss the ".

Yuuki's voice got weaker and smaller and weaker and smaller until Kaze couldn't hear it anymore. Kaze sat there and said nothing..She rubbed her sister's long red hair with her hand.. Her took a deep breath and closed her eyes tried to stop the tears, but she realized that she couldn't as she had already help one. In that moment, she remembered what she mother had told her once

 _We don't live Kaze, what we are doing is try to survive. There are many things too luxury for us, for our kind. And the dream is one of them. It is a cruel fate, but we can't escape from it. We can't do anything. It was decided since the day we were born since we were born as a ghoul._

 _ **~~~~~~~~~Ko~~~~~~**_

"Haha, so one of the two rats is dead? And now there is one rat left. Let have some fun little piece of trash." The voice of a female fallen angel was heard from inside the forest. Slowly, the woman walked out, behind her was about ten more fallen angles. All of them had that goddamn smirks on their lips.

"You are really lucky you know that? Your piece of trash mother killed my boyfriend. So I killed one of her little bitches back in return. It was a good exchange don't you think? But it is a shame that you are still alive. I had thought that I used enough power to threw that spear, and yet, it didn't pierce both of you."

Kaze didn't say anything as she slowly let go of Yuuki's body. She helped herself get up and closed her eyes. The winds started to blow again, made her long violet hair flew gently. She looked and re-opened her eyes again, staring at the shining moon with one Kakugan in the left eye and one blue eye. She then looked down at her enemy. She smiled before kangures stretched out from her back. Four tails like kangures pointed their tips at the fallen.

"So, the little girl want to die try? Suit yourself. Today, I will make Kokabiel-sama proud of me, maybe he will make me become one of his girls too." The fallen said arrogantly.

" None of you will come out of this alive "

Kaze said while she tilted her head to the side and smiling before suddenly launched forward, the smile turned into carzy laughs.

 **End chapter 1.**

 **I am sorry to say, but the next chapter for this won't come out soon. As I said, it is just a trailer. If you like it, you could leave the reviews**

 **Maybe I will make a note about some stuff like characters power or the pairings when I think out**


End file.
